GUARDIANAS ESTELARES: Secretos Revelados y Un Destino Inesperado
by Elena Wang
Summary: 3 chicas siendo primas y nietas de Mitzumasa Kido, fueron seleccionadas para ser caballeros de Atena, tras casi 5 años de entrenamiento regresaron a tener una vida normal como estudiantes, sin embargo, tendrian visiones de sus vidas pasadas, lo que les explicara su destino en su vida actual, siguiendo con su entrenamiento como caballeros y preparandose para el torneo galactico
1. Cap 1 El incidente y la llegada

**GUARDIANAS ESTELARES: Secretos Revelados y Un Destino Inesperado**

 **Cap. 1 El incidente y la llegada**

Después de la guerra de contra Hades, antes de entrar a los campos Elíseos, Atena les pidió a sus únicos dos caballeros sobrevivientes.

Caballeros ... pronto nos volveremos a ver -mientras los caballeros la escuchaban ellos se ayudaban a levantarse del suelo- caballero de Libra …. Dokho

Si …. Diosa Atena -asiendo reverencia a pesar del dolor de sus heridas

los caballeros de las constelaciones Sextante, Pintor y Delfín, es decir, mis primas Karis, Dánica y Serina, reencarnaran en el momento que yo vuelva al santuario, lo único que te pediré es que las tres se vuelvan a juntar, y que tu entrenes a una de ellas -dijo Atena algo preocupada, comenzando a entrar al camino de los dioses- Shion, Dokho protejan el santuario y la torre de los espectros de Hades

sí … Atena -dijeron ambos

pronto nos volveremos a ver -dijo Atena despareciendo

/

241 años después de la última guerra santa, muy lejos del santuario. En la ciudad de Tokio, en una de sus calles, iban dos chicas platicando. (n/a: ambas de tez blanca)

¿estas segura? Que va a funcionar -pregunto una chica pelirrubia lacia hasta la cintura de ojos azul claro

Claro que funcionara, además que tiene de malo -dijo una chica peli castaña hasta la cintura y ondulado de ojos azul fuerte

Como que, que tiene de malo -contesto la pelirrubia algo molesta- quieres que descubran quienes somos, Maddy, estas segura que quieres que sepan que tu sabes artes marciales y yo casi una hechicera, dime si o no

La verdad la verdad no, pero es un buen plan -Maddy solo veía la cara de desaprobación de su compañera

Mejor repíteme el plan y si no quiero participar lo cambiare, ok -le contesto molesta la pelirrubia- bien … te escucho

Esta bien, pero tu tienes que participar Emily Cristal Tennyson Kido -contesto Maddy a modo de reclamo- el plan consiste en ….. bueno vez que siempre nos siguen a donde quiera que vayamos después de la escuela -Emi solo decía si con la cabeza- el plan es que nos sigan, y tú y yo nos vamos a un callejón, haces un hechizo, desaparecemos de ahí y aparecemos en tu habitación …. que tal mi plan

¿y? si nos descubren cuando realice el hechizo -dijo Emi preocupada- y te recuerdo que dentro d días regresa mi prima de su viaje

Lo de tu prima todavía falta, y no creo que nos descubran, además, ¿Qué podría pasar? -decía asegurando Maddy

Cuando dices eso me das miedo, pero en fin mañana veremos que ocurre

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino a casa platicando.

Comenzaba a atardecer en la Ciudad de Tokio, 2 personas estaban por el parque central.

Que vamos a hacer Yaten, ¡que vamos a hacer! -decía un joven de cabello negro con colita de caballo largo y ojos negros

Primero calmarnos y después un plan -contesto el otro joven de cabellos plateados

Pero como quieres que me calme ¡hay que verlas!

Si tanto quieres verla por que no vas a su casa

Si supiera en donde vive, lo haría

Ósea que no, ¿sabes dónde vive?

Mmmm….

Porque lo piensas tanto Seiya

Eh, no por nada ¿Por qué?

Ya lo dije, que tanto tramas

¿Yo? -dijo un Seiya sorprendido

Si, tu ….

Nada, ¿hay algún problema?

No creo …

¿entonces?

Mejor hagamos el plan rápido que ya está anocheciendo y mañana tenemos clases

Bien, mmmmmm ya sé, no espera….

77 ….

No se me ocurre nada y a ti Yaten

A ti nunca se te ocurre nada

¡OYE!

Ok … las seguiremos después de clases

Es lo que siempre hacemos, hay que poner otra estrategia -Yaten solo le grito que se callara de fea manera

Como estaba diciendo, las seguimos y … mejor ayúdame no te quedes ahí callado

Me dijiste que me callara

Por dios -dijo Yaten golpeándose el rostro con la palma de su mano

Bueno, las seguimos a donde vayan y nos les declaramos y ¡Listo! Serán nuestras novias -dijo un Seiya muy emocionado con lo ultimo que dijo

Bueno, en ese caso volvamos a casa, que Taiki nos está esperando

Ambos muchachos se retiraron a su casa, ya que al día siguiente tendrían un día muy agitado y normal.

EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA TSUQUINO

¡Emily a Cenar! -grito la señora Ikuko

Ya voy tía -dijo Emi

Yupiiiiii a comer

Serena, lávate las manos, Sammy cariño tú también

Si mami -dijo el pequeño Sammy yendo hacia el baño

Pero mama …. -dijo Serena asiendo un puchero

Ningún, pero Serena….

Tía no la regañes -dijo Emi llegando al comedor, Serena solo se escondió detrás de ella- pero, tiene razón mi tía Serena y veras que disfrutaras mejor la comida

De verdad -dijo Serena con estrellitas en los ojos- voy corriendo

Jajajaja – Emi solo se rio

En ese momento llego una persona a la casa.

Ya llegué...-dijo un hombre sentándose en la mesa del comedor

¿Cómo te fue? Cielo

Bien bien gracias cariño, y su día como estuvo

Muy bien cielo -contesto la señora Ikuko

La verdad muy bien tío Kenji – dijo Emi

El tiempo vuela, solo han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaste -decía kenji con lágrimas en los ojos

Quieres que me vaya -dijo un poco confundida Emi

No, no me refería a eso

Bueno, es que así lo entendí

Es hora de cenar -dijo Serena llegando junto con su hermano

La cena transcurrió normal, después de un rato y reposar la comida, fueron a dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE en la Secundaria Chiyoko. En el salón de clase de matemáticas.

Estas segura que va a funcionar -susurro Emi

Claro que funcionara -contesto Maddy

No sé, algo mejor ellos también traman algo ¿no crees?

Lo que planean es seguirnos, tranquila

Mmm está bien

Del otro lado del salón, los muchachos también hablaban en voz baja.

Tu crees que se hayan dado cuenta del plan -decía un Seiya bastante preocupado

Así como hablas y t expresas, lo más seguro es que si -dijo Yaten

¡QUEEE!

Le sucede algo joven Kou -pregunto el profesor

Eh… no -dijo sonrojado- solo ….es que….. no me salió un resultado jejeje

Si comprende el problema entenderá cual es el procedimiento de la operación, siéntese por favor y continúe con su trabajo

Si… gracias y lo siento

Ya vez, todo por desesperado

Mejor cállate Yaten

Mejor cállense los dos, par de casamenteros -dijo Taiki

Mm no somos casamenteros Taiki -dijo Seiya no muy convencido

Pues se ve lo contrario

Mmmmmmm

Mejor sigamos estudiando les parece hermanitos

La clase transcurrió normal, hasta el sonido de la campana de receso; Emily y Maddy estaban en el patio en la parte del jardín, aunque no sabían que estaban siendo observadas. Detrás de los arbustos.

tu crees que es bueno que las observemos -dijo Yaten

si -contesto Seiya

porque las tienen que observar diario -dijo Taiki un poco fastidiado de la situación

porque son hermosas, será por eso -dijo Yaten

acaso tu nunca has estado enamorado Taiki -dijo Seiya

afortunadamente no, y espero no estarlo, no quiero comportarme como ustedes

nunca digas nuca o te arrepentirás -dijo Yaten

Mientras tanto Emi y Maddy.

Me aburren las clases de mate

A ti te aburre todo Maddy

Mm y a ti no 77

Pues no, me gustan las matemáticas un poco

Ahahaha operaciones, que son muy difíciles de entender

Si eheheh tan difíciles que ni las puedes resolver tu

Ja y eso que, un caballero de Atena no necesita la escuela

Jajaja pues si lo necesitamos, aunque te cueste creerlo

Pues si cuesta

Nos observan Maddy

Te lo dijeee

¿Y qué hacemos?, nuestro plan es hasta terminar las clases

Mm ponerles una trampa, tal vez

¿una trampa?

Ya sé cómo, pero necesito que me siguas la corriente

¿así?

Si, ya veras -dijo muy animada Maddy con su idea

Mientras nuestros espías.

Se abran dado cuenta -dijo Yaten

Con el ruido que hacen ¿Quién no se daría cuenta?

¡OYE! -gritaron ambos

Solo digo

¡CALLATE TAIKI! -volvieron a gritar

¿Que?

En ese momento suena la campana de volver a clases, todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus salones para continuar con sus clases. Al llegar al salón fueron a sus asientos y como no había maestro se la pasaban platicando.

Bien -dijo Emi

¿Que?

Oye, no se cansan de mirarnos

Que te digo, somos hermosas -decía Maddy con aires de grandeza

Mira quien lo dice 77

Bueno es hora de efectuar el plan numero 2

¿Numero 2?

Tu solo observa -dicho esto Maddy se dirige al lugar donde estaban los chicos

Hola muchachos

¿¡Hola !? -contestaron Yaten y Taiki

Hola co…. Maddy -dijo un poco nervioso Seiya

¿Qué hacen?

Nada, solo platicamos -dijo Yaten

Oh ya veo, ¿puedo unirme?

Claro eres bienvenida -dijo emocionado Seiya

¿Quién les gusta del salón? -ante la pregunta los hermanos se miraron un poco nerviosos- vamos no les diré a esas chicas

Eh… no creo que sea buena idea -dijo Yaten

Aaaay que aburridos, bueno solo les digo que los chicos aburridos no les gustan a las chicas -Maddy por dentro solo reía ante la cara de sorprendidos de ambos- bueno si no me dirán me voy

No, espera -dijo de repente Yaten- bueno de mi parte si te diré, aunque Seiya no se

Seiya confía en mí, no se lo diré a nadie n.n

Lo siento Maddy …

Eh… ¿? No me dirás, ay que malo

(ay no) -pensó Yaten al ver la ansiedad de su hermano

No es eso … la persona está en este salón

Eso quiere decir que si me dirás

(por favor que no lo haga o lo odiara de por vida) -Yaten solo rogaba porque su hermano no cometiera una locura

La persona a quien amo es…

Es…

Se que me odiaras, pero al tenerte cerca ya no puedo más -decía Seiya acercándose poco a poco a Maddy

¿Qué haces?

Emily que solo estaba observando a Maddy, solo pensaba que no le saldría el plan a su amiga.

(no lo hagas) -Yaten no paraba de pensar lo peor

Lo siento no importa que me odies lo tengo que hacer o…

Seiya tomo de la cintura a Maddy y sin pensarlo le roba un beso, ante la sorpresa de todos, Maddy lo trata de empujar, pero Seiya intensifica el beso, al ver que no se lo podía quitar de encima, le dio un buen golpe dejándolo inconsciente, ante la mirada de asombro y espanto de los demás sobre todo de Yaten y Emily. Sin pensarlo Yaten y Maddy (aun confundida por el beso) lo llevaron a la enfermería, se quedaron un rato ahí mientras les decían como se encontraba, al poco rato llegaron Taiki y Emily.

¿Cómo esta seiya? Yaten -dijo Taiki

Aún no sabemos, todavía no nos dicen

Y tu Maddy ¿Cómo te encuentras?

… bien no tengo por que estar mal

Maddy cierra la boca que por ti Seiya está en la enfermería – dijo Emi

Esta loco …como se atrevió a besarme

Tu tienes la culpa por querer saber y mira lo que paso

No me sermonees ¿quieres?

Es que tu no entiendes de otra manera

Bueno no hay que echarle toda la culpa a Maddy, Emily – dijo Taiki- él también tiene la culpa por haberla besado sin su consentimiento, era lógico que reaccionara de esa manera Maddy y más con el carácter que tiene

Como sea, los dos tienen la culpa -contesto Emi- y tu deberías de controlar tu fuerza que te dije ayer

Ya se ya se, lo siento se me olvido eso pequeño detalle -dijo Maddy cruzada de brazos

¿pequeño?

Bien, no le di un golpe tan grave, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí -dijo parándose del asiento donde estaba y colocando las manos en su nuca- vienes o te quedas Emi

Hasta mañana chicos, espero y Seiya este bien -dijo retirándose y siguiendo a Maddy

En los pasillos de la escuela.

Mide tu fuerza Maddy, ellos no son tus compañeros de entrenamiento

Y que querías que hiciera, que le correspondiera el beso

… pues .. eso si no me corresponde decir, pero al menos un golpe leve

Pues lo empuje levemente y ni así se quito

Pero no es correcto estar golpeando a las personas, solo en casos mayores, como los lo han dicho nuestros maestros cuando entrenábamos

Como sea, va a estar bien fue solo un golpe en el ojo no fue tan grave

Emily ya no le dijo más y siguieron caminando rumbo al salón para recoger sus cosas, las siguientes clases que tenían se las cancelaron por una junta directiva y ya podían retirarse a su casa.

CERCA DE TOKIO, en el templo Higurashi.

Ya llegue -dijo una joven de tez blanca ojos color café dando un tono color miel y pelinegra lacia hasta la cintura

¡ BIENVENIDA ¡! -gritaron todos en la casa al verla llegar

Bienvenida hermana

Aome, Sota, Abuelo, Mama jajaj gracias -dijo abrazándolos a todos

Bienvenida hija

Gracias mama, yo también los extrañe

Nos trajiste algo -dijo el pequeño Sota

Sota, no digas eso tu hermana acaba de llegar de su entrenamiento -dijo la señora Naomi cargando al pequeño

Y como te fue hermana -pregunto Aome

Muy bien Aome

Hija …..

Si mama ….

Ya estas inscrita en la escuela secundaria, es la misma a la que asisten tus primas

¿De verdad?, tan pronto

Si n.n

Mi nieta mas querida, y bien, tu abuelo no se merece un abrazo

Jajaja ay abuelo, claro que si -dijo la joven abrazándolo

Ruby -dijo Aome

Mande …

Te ayudaremos con tu equipaje -dijo el pequeño Sota

Gracias por ser tan amables

Las llevaremos a tu habitación

Gracias Aome, Sota ten cuidado….

Bien, es hora de que prepare la cena -dijo la señora Naomi

Quieres que te ayude mama

No hija muchas gracias, es poco lo que tengo que hacer, así que es mejor que vayas a descansar de tu viaje, que desempaques y tu uniforme ya está en tu habitación

¿estas segura?

Por supuesto, descansa el día de hoy, porque mañana comienzan tus clases

Je jej je (eso no es descansar si es que mañana iré a la escuela) -pensó Ruby para sus adentros- bien, entonces bajare con mis hermanos en un rato

Tras haber terminado las horas de clases, Emily junto con Maddy se habían quedado en la enfermería para ver como seguía Seiya, junto con los muchachos

Tranquilas chicas, el esta bien -dijo Taiki quien había ido a ver a su hermano

Es un alivio -dijo mas calmada Emi

Entonces ya nos podemos ir a casa -decia muy quitada de la pena Maddy

Claro que no -dijo de repente Emi- tienes que pedirle una disculpa a Seiya

¿y por qué yo?

("quieres que te recuerde quien fue de la idea de ponerles una trampa") -le dijo Emi por cosmos a Maddy

Tal vez mañana, que no este tan tarado por el golpe -dicho esto tomo sus cosas

¿A dónde vas?

A mi casa, esto es perder tiempo

Genial … ya se fue -dijo Emi

No te preocupes -dijo Yaten – es mejor que por ahora no se vean, no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar Seiya

Tienes razón, bueno entonces yo también me retiro, tengo unos asuntos que atender

Con cuidado -dijo Taiki

Gracias n.n , y por favor díganme como salió Seiya si, aquí les dejo mi número de teléfono -dijo Emi dándoles un papelito con su numero

Gracias por preocuparte -dijo Yaten tomando el papel- te avisaremos

Hasta mañana chicos

Los muchachos solo vieron cómo se retiró, ambos se esperaron a que Seiya saliera y llevarlo a casa. Ya en casa comieron e isieron sus deberes para por fin ir a descansar de un día algo agitado.

Después de que Maddy saliera de la escuela solo se dirigió a su casa, con la cabeza vacía sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber golpeado tan dura a Seiya, por otro lado, Emi también se dirigió a casa de sus tíos, al llegar le dijeron que tenia una llamada de su tía Naomi.

(n/a: &% significa que hay otra persona del otro lado de la llamada)

Bueno...

&% Hola Emily, habla tu tía Higurashi

Hola tía, a que debo tu llamada

&% Llamo para que sepas que Ruby ya esta en la ciudad y que el día de mañana asistirá a la escuela en la que estas

Qué bueno tía, estoy muy emocionada por verla

&% Eso me alegra, crees poder esperarla mañana en la entrada del colegio

Claro tía, yo la esperare en la entrada y si no que ella me espere

&% Gracias hija, se lo diré

De nada, bueno tía hasta luego y salúdame a todos en casa

&% Claro yo te los saludo

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI

Bien, Emi ya esta avisada de que mañana asistirás a clases, dijo que a esperes en la entrada

Si mama gracias, y Maddy también sabe

Marque a casa de mi hermana Nodoka pero no contestan, a lo mejor salieron

Buen mama gracias, mientras nos llamas para la cena estaré en mi habitación

Después de un rato todos ya habían cenado y se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar, para dar energías al día siguiente

BUENO ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

PRONTO SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO


	2. Cap 2 El Encuentro

**Cap. 2 El Encuentro**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el día y el despertador no dejaba de sonar cada 5 minutos, el ruido se escuchaba por toda la habitación despertando a una joven, que tuvo que apagar el despertador y al no escuchar el ruido, se levantó para ver qué pasaba, al hacerlo vio a su madre con el despertador en la mano.

No te piensas levantar, Ruby, ya son las 5:30 am

Eh…. Tan temprano es ….

¿Cuál temprano?

5 minutitos mas – dijo Ruby abrazando su almohada

A usted se le ara tarde para escuela jovencita

Y …. ¿a qué hora entro?

A las 6:10

¡QUE! Tan tarde es, voy a llegar tarde -dijo saltando de la cama- ¡hay! Me tengo que apresurar -dijo metiéndose al baño

Mmjajaja apresúrate para que no llegues tarde

Si mama -dijo desde el baño

Ruby se apresuró a bañar y arreglarse para que no se le hiciera tarde ara el colegio, ya que su prima la iba a esperar en la entrada de la escuela. Después de bajo a desayunar pero ya eran las 5:.55 y ya se le hacía tarde, por lo cual su madre le preparo el almuerzo, enseguida se despidió de su familia y se fue corriendo a la dirección del colegio, había perdido 20 minutos en el transporte, aun así logro llegar al colegio y comenzó a buscar a su prima por todas parte aunque solo con la mirada ya que no conocía a la gente, al buscar a su prima se distrajo un poco y al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó y volteo a ver quién le había gritado.

Hola Ruby

Eh. hola ¿Emily? – se sorprendió al ver lo cambiada que estaba su prima

Jajaja porque esa cara de sorprendida está bien que casi no nos vemos por el entrenamiento, pero no es para tanto jajaja

Jajaj lo siento, solo que has cambiado mucho en todos estos años

Pues ¿qué esperabas?, el entrenamiento no es muy tranquilo que digamos

Jajaj bueno eso sí, pero a ti no te veo sorprendida de verme

Nop ni un poco, recuerda que desde que iniciamos con el entrenamiento tu iniciaste con tu carrera de artista en el medio musical

Jejeje eso explica todo -dijo Ruby con una gotita en la cabeza

Aunque ahora viéndote bien y en persona también has cambiado

Jajaj bueno en eso más bien las 3 hemos cambiado bastante

Cierto ….

¿Y Maddy?

No ha de tardar en llegar, bueno en ese caso entremos antes de que empiecen las clases

Claro….

Se dirigieron a uno de los edificios del colegio, Emily le comenzó a decir los salones y en que pisos u/o edificios se encontraban, así como los grados, los salones de música, cocina, artes plásticas y deportes, al entrar al salón del grupo A del salón 1 de secundaria, Ruby se sintió un poco extraña.

Buenos días -dijo Emi entrando al salón

¡Buenos días! – contestaron todos

Ruby acompáñame te mostrare donde será tu lugar

Si…

Emily se dirigió a su asiento el cual se encontraba al lado de una ventana casi en la esquina del salón.

Tu asiento será este que está detrás de mí – dijo Emi muy emocionada – bueno hay que sentarse antes de que llegue el profesor

Gracias Emi -dijo tomando su asiento

Traes el horario que nos toca hoy ¿cierto?

Si, tranquila, mama me preparo todo antes de que llegara el día de ayer

Jajaj está bien, hace tiempo que no estábamos la 3 juntas

Si… desde los 6 años que empezamos con el entrenamiento

Cierto ….

Bueno … solo falta que llegue Maddy

¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola! -dijo entrando al salón de clases una joven

Hablando de la reina de roma -dijo Emi con una gotita en la cabeza

¡Buenos días! -dijeron los del salón

Buenos días, jejejej -rio un poco apenada

Buenos días Maddy

Buenos días Taiki

Veo que estas como si nada hubiera pasado

Claro … acaso me tengo que encontrar mal ¿o qué?

No, al contrario, y debo disculparme por Seiya

Mas bien, él tiene que pedirme disculpas, tu no, bien me voy a mi lugar

Maddy se dirigió al lugar que se encontraba del lado derecho de Emily.

Hola Emi, ya llegué

Eres demasiado ruidosa todo el mundo se percato

77 ja ja, que simpática

Jajajaj veo que no has cambiado en nada con esa actitud -dijo Ruby

Eh… disculpa tu ¿Quién eres?

Es enserio Maddy, no te puedes acordar de tu propia prima -dijo Emi a lo cual Maddy quedo boquiabierta

No ¿Ruby?

La misma

Pero… estas cambiadísima

Jajaja, pero si tú tampoco te quedas atrás, también estas cambiada

Los efectos del entrenamiento, pero ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ayer en la noche, mama le marco a mi tía, pero no hubo contestación

Oh lo lamento, mama había salido de compras y yo llegue un poco tarde a casa ayer

Jajaj eso supuso mama

Bueno lo importante es que ya estamos las 3

Muy bien chicos guarden silencio, antes de comenzar la clase voy a presentarles a una nueva compañera, que me parece que ya está en su asiento correspondiente, por favor señorita pase al frente

¡suerte! -dijeron Emi y Maddy en voz baja a Ruby

Ruby solo les sonrió para levantarse de su asiento y se dirigió a la parte donde le indico el profesor, al llegar al frente el profesor comenzó a escribir su nombre, mientras Ruby se sentía incomoda por la mirada de todos los del salón.

Bien chicos, su nombre es Higurashi Kido Ruby Desa, y es una de las nietas de Sr. Mitsumaza Kido y prima de sus compañeras Emily y Maddy

Es un placer el conocerlos y estar en este colegio -dijo un poco nerviosa ante la presentación

(que bonita) – pensó Taiki para sus adentros

Nosotros también tenemos el placer de recibirte en nuestro colegio y deseamos llevarnos muy bien contigo y que consideres a este grupo como una familia -dijo una joven pelirroja ojiazul fuerte – me presento soy Kira Azula representante del grupo A salón 1, bienvenida compañera -dijo con un agradecimiento que fue correspondido por Ruby

Muchas gracias a ti por las hermosas palabras que has dirigido y gracias profesor por el recibimiento

Al contrario, es un placer tenerte en nuestro colegio, puedes pasar a tu lugar daremos comienzo a las clases de Literatura, muy bien muchachos realizaron sus deberes ¿cierto?

¡siii! – contestaron todos los del salón

Muy bien, como la señorita Ruby es nueva, sus primas la pondrán al corriente de las tareas anteriores y trabajos

Si profesor gracias -dijo Ruby ante la mirada de complicidad de sus primas- eh… chicas por que ponen esas caras

No por nada -dijo Maddy

Solo concéntrate en los trabajos y tareas de hoy, lo demás déjanoslo a nosotras – dijo Emi

La clase de Literatura como las siguientes clases transcurrieron normal, hasta oír el toque de receso, algunos alumnos se quedaron en sus salones y otros se retiraron al patio para platicar y comer sus almuerzos.

Las chicas habían decidido ir de nuevo al jardín trasero de la escuela para tener más comodidad al platicar y almorzar.

Aun no puedo creer que las 3 estemos de nuevo juntas – decía Maddy con estrellitas en los ojos

Jajajaja yo tampoco

Y ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta que eres?

Hahaha eso, pues porque me pongo las extensiones de colores y unos pupilentes y mi nombre como artista es Desa Kido

Eso lo explica todo -dijo Maddy aun emocionada

Jajaj – rio Ruby

Así o más emocionada – dijo Emi

/

EN LA MANSION KIDO

Señorita – dijo entrando el mayordomo a la sala

Dime Tatsumi ….. ocurre algo malo – contesto una joven pelilla de ojiesmeralda

No mi señora, no es nada malo

Esta bien, alguna noticia sobre mis primas

Así es, mi señora, me han informado que su prima Ruby llego el día de ayer y hoy se encuentra tomando clases en la misma secundaria que sus primas Emily y Maddy

Muy bien Tatsumi, gracias

Si mi señora, con su permiso, me retiro

La joven se quedó sola en la sala, hablando sola para sí, y un poco preocupada por sus primas.

(al fin todas están reunidas) espero que pronto vuelvan a sus entrenamientos, solo pidieron un año de ausencia con 6 meses y no se puede retrasar más, tienen que participar en el torneo juntos con los muchachos, aunque aún falta mucho, pero ya casi los preparativos están listos, solo falta revisar detalles

Señorita Saori, disculpe la interrupción – dijo entrando Tatsumi

¿Qué pasa? Tatsumi

Acaban de llamar de la fundación, necesitan que vaya a una supervisión

Gracias Tatsumi enseguida vamos, prepara el carro por favor

Si mi señora

/

EN LA SECUNDARIA CHIYOKO

Así que aun seguirás cantando sola -dijo Maddy un poco sorprendida

Si … solo un tiempo más ya después espero y ustedes quieran

Por mi esta bien, a mi si me gusta cantar -dijo Maddy

Jajaj eso sin duda alguna, te la pasa cantando en voz baja en clases o tarareando -dijo Emi

Bueno eso no lo dudo antes de irnos a los entrenamientos te la pasabas cantando, ahora que recuerdo, siempre que cantabas tocabas una concha que traías al cuello -dijo Ruby

Es cierto, ya no lo traes puesto ¿o sí? -pregunto Emi observando el cuello

Eh… cuando iniciamos con el entrenamiento me lo lleve, y al entrenar me lo quitaba y en mis tiempos libres siempre me lo pongo, y al regresar a casa lo dejo guardo en mi habitación

Eso explica por qué no lo traes ahora -dijo Emi

Entonces Emily, podre contar contigo si más adelante quiero que hagamos un grupo musical

Eh … bueno … yo -decía dudosa a la cara de su prima que le rogaba con la mirada- bien tu ganas cuenta conmigo, aunque no estoy muy convencida del todo

Jajaj ya te imaginé -dijo burlándose Maddy

Cállate 77

Jajaja con un sí, es suficiente por ahora -dijo Ruby

¿y bien? Estas lista para tu primer clase de cocina en la escuela -dijo Emily

No es la primera vez que cocino Emily, se cocinar, aunque solo un poco

Entonces es un si Xp

Bien en nuestro equipo solo nos hace falta una persona -afirmo Emi

Estarás con nosotras n.n

Gracias chicas n.n ¿y quienes están en su equipo?

Nada más y nada menos que nosotros 3 -dijo llegando al lugar Seiya junto con sus hermanos

Y ¿ustedes son?

Somos el grupo juvenil TREE LIGTH -dijo muy orgulloso Seiya

Oh ya, si ya he escuchado de ustedes, son el nuevo grupo juvenil

Así es

Y a quién le importa eso – dijo Maddy un algo molesta

Hola chicas -dijo Yaten saludando con la mano en el aire

Hola … -dijeron todas menos Maddy

Por qué no contestaste al saludo Maddy -dijo Ruby

Tengo mis razones

¿paso algo? antes de que yo llegara -dijo Ruby mirando a todos

Por qué no le dices Maddy -dijo Emi viendo a la mencionada la cual solo se le quedo viendo sin expresión alguna

Solo fue un simple golpe eso es todo -dijo Maddy viendo el moretón que le dejo en el ojo a Seiya

Creí que te pondrías maquillaje -dijo Yaten a su hermano

No me arrepiento de haberla besado, además, valió la pena el golpe

Será mejor que te calles si no quieres tener ambos ojos moreteados – dijo Taiki

Bien dicho 77 Taiki -dijo Maddy algo sonrojada y mirando a Seiya con desprecio

….. – Ruby solo quedo sorprendida ante el comentario- Uau ... no esperaba una respuesta asi

Hubieras visto ayer, fue todo un show, pero la culpa es de Maddy por planear…- Emi ya no termino, ya que Maddy le había tapado la boca

Será mejor que no digas nada …. ellos no tienen por qué saber eso

Bueno -dijo interrumpiendo Taiki – nos pueden presentar

Claro -dijo Emi soltándose de Maddy- chicos les presento a nuestra prima Ruby, y ellos son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, los hermanos Kou, son 2 años menor que nosotras y debido a su carrera "como comprenderás" – ante el comentario Ruby solo la vio con una gotita en la cabeza – han decidido adelantarse en los estudios de secundaria ya que en las tardes van a la primaria para poderla acabar

Oh ya veo, es un gran esfuerzo y trabajo el que sigan estudiando y trabajando claro

Gracias por tus palabras Ruby -dijo Taiki – es un gusto conocerte

El gusto es mío

Bueno pues, bienvenida al equipo de cocina, veras que con nosotros te divertirás -dijo Yaten

Que hermosa -dijo Taiki en voz baja

Dijiste algo -comento Yaten ya que había alcanzado a escuchar

Eh… no, nada

(a Taiki le gusto Ruby) – pensó Yaten

Y ¿que cuentan chicas? – pregunto Seiya

Eh… como que podríamos contar – dijo Emily

Oigan chicas una pregunta – dijo Yaten – no creen que Ruby tiene un gran parecido con la artista juvenil Desa Kido

0.0 porque lo dices – dijo Ruby un poco nerviosa

En verdad, tienes un gran parecido – dijo Seiya

Pues tendrá todo el parecido que quieran, pero Ruby no es ella, además no tiene el pelo teñido – dijo Maddy para que no sospecharan

En eso tienen razón – dijo Taiki

Por cierto, Maddy … - dijo Ruby

¿Qué ocurre?

Tienes problemas en matemáticas ¿cierto?

Eh…. no – dijo con duda

Deja de mentir Maddy 77 – dijo Emi – tu puntación de la clase no fue muy buena

Ni quien pida tu opinión – dijo comenzando a contestar como de costumbre Maddy

Maddy – dijo Ruby – sí que no has cambiado en nada, sigues peleándote de todo con Emily por más insignificante que sea

¿siempre ha sido así? – pregunto Taiki

Desgraciadamente – dijo Emily

El carácter lo saco de su padre – dijo Ruby

Por cierto , hasta donde sabemos ustedes 3 son nietas del famoso empresario Mitsumasa Kido – dijo Yaten

Si …. Eso que tiene que ver – dijo Ruby

Pues nada solo que ….

Es suficiente no necesitas saber nada mas de nosotras – dijo Maddy

Emily y Ruby solo se miraron entre sí, sabían a qué se refería así que no dijeron nada.

Bueno es el primer año de secundaria, estoy segura de que nos iremos conociendo en todo este año, así como también seremos muy buenos amigos – dijo Ruby

Cierto – dijo afirmando Emily – mientras Maddy se sepa controlar todo estará bien

77 – Maddy solo le lanzo una mirada enojada

Concuerdo con lo que dice Ruby – dijo Taiki

Ejem – tocio Seiya – bueno chicos necesito hablar con Maddy

No tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo la mencionada

Emily yo también necesito hablar contigo – dijo Yaten

0.0 no soy culpable de nada malo -dijo un poco sorprendida

Bien en lo que ustedes hablan con ellas – dijo Taiki – Ruby te gustaría conocer las instalaciones del colegio ¿puedo darte una guía turística?

Claro – dijo Ruby dándole una sonrisa – las veo en el salón de clases

Mientras Ruby y Taiki se retiraron del lugar, Emily y Yaten se habían ido al patio principal donde se encontraba una fuente al centro de este, Maddy y Seiya se quedaron en el patio trasero.

CON SEIYA Y MADDY

Bueno, nos quedamos solos – dijo seiya

Desgraciadamente

Aun sigues molesta

Tu ¿Qué crees?

Que si …

Ya te respondiste, ahora ¿ya me puedo ir? – dijo Maddy con los brazos cruzados

….. – Seiya solo la observaba

(suspira) tus hermanos, no tienen por qué disculparse conmigo cuando el del problema fuiste tú, además, no te golpee tan duro como para haberte enviado a un hospital

Lo sé, y sé que el golpe me lo tenía bien merecido

Vaya que entiendes, aunque muy tarde

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que …- dijo Seiya acercándosele

Maddy ya se imaginaba la razón del acercamiento, da un suspiro, y se acerca a él también, encarándolo.

¿y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo Maddy

Pues yo …- dijo Seiya nervioso por el acercamiento – yo …

Si no dirás nada, me iré

No…. No te vayas …. yo….

Maddy solo lo miraba hasta que lo tomo de la cara por sorpresa, dándole un beso el cual Seiya lo correspondió.

CON YATEN Y EMILY

Ellos se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos donde podían ver a la parejita.

No que estaba enojada por el beso que el le dio… - dijo Yaten sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían

Pues según – dijo Emily que estaba igual de sorprendida que Yaten

CONTINUARA….


End file.
